


acting with a little more emotion

by kuusouka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Family, adding tags as I go, i don't know how to tag, school au, travel AU, winter break au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuusouka/pseuds/kuusouka
Summary: “You're good at acting, right?”“Yeah…? Maybe? I-I mean I guess so? Why…?”The raven-haired male lowered his script, now timidly staring into the sapphire orbs that belonged to none other than Lance McClain himself.“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend throughout the break.”orSchool AU where Lance asks Keith to be his boyfriend for 2 weeks.orThe five times Keith has to act like he’s in love with Lance and the one time he realizes he doesn't have to fake his feelings anymore.(5 + 1)





	1. Encounter

Lance needed this break more than anyone else.

If anything, this break was the only thing that pulled Lance through his first semester in college.

As much as Lance loved his new college-life on most days, nothing could dilute the pain of being away from his family.

Family meant everything to Lance, and that comes as no surprise. The fact that Lance was only able to travel back to Cuba on special occasions broke his heart, but that made all his breaks that much more enjoyable.

Now that winter break has finally arrived, Lance couldn't be anymore thrilled to leave the damned place.

Not only was he able to escape the brutal late-December weather, he could also finally spend a comfortable 2 weeks in Varadero with no rush or deadlines awaiting him.

But no break is complete without a surprise, right?

Well luckily for Lance, this surprise has an easy fix… Or so he thought.

Awaiting him at home was a new young lady who happens to be his “ideal wife”, except she's far from it. Heck, he never even met the damn girl! Let alone know what she's truly like first-hand.

He doesn't mind talking to someone for his parents sake, but for them to insist for them to get married was a whole other story!

Based on photos and stories coming from his siblings and parents, she was far from his ideal type.

It wasn't like she was hideous or atrocious looking, she was actually quite pretty. But based on what his sister claimed for her to be like - and he trusts her more than anyone else - he was certainly not up for dealing with someone who was as salty as the ocean.

Although he wouldn't mind befriending her, he would never _dream_ of being more than friends with her, let alone spend the rest of his life with… _that._

Desperately trying to escape his horrible fate with Miss Attitude, he blurted out the biggest mistake of his life,

_“I’m already dating someone!”_

Oh how completely and utterly stupid he was for claiming so.

His parents kept asking who they were and how they were like, but Lance himself didn't know the answers!

Why? Maybe because he was the singlest man alive.

How the hell would he get out of this now?

 _It’ll be a nice break_ , he said. _It would be fun and relaxing_ , he said.

Even his _siblings_ were placing bets on what gender he settled for this time!

There was no way to get out of this now. There was no hope. If he didn't bring his so-called “ _significant other_ ” back home with him, all hell would break loose.

He needed someone, and he needed someone fast.

***

“Sorry man, I have to bail out this time. As much as I’ll _love_ to pretend to be your boyfriend over the break because spending the holidays at your house would be _epic_ , I have an actual girlfriend to spend it with. Plus, our families are gonna have a holiday dinner together man! I can't screw that up… Maybe ask I don't know.. Pidge or something?”

Lance let out a heavy sigh as he listened to his best friend's response, feeling gloomier than ever.

“Hey man… They wouldn't really buy it anyways, we’re practically family! Maybe they'll buy you and Pidge _if_ she’s okay with that plan. But hey, best of luck buddy! Text me when you can, alright?”

Lance gave a quick hug before stepping out of Hunk’s dorm, “Alright man, thanks anyways. Trust, you'll be needing more luck than I do! Meeting Shay’s parents _and_ having dinner with them? That's a big step for my big buddy, but I'm sure you'll have it under control! Anyway, I'll text you in a bit, see ya!”

***

“No can do, Lance. As much as I'll love to eat your mom’s cooking for 2 weeks straight, I have to go visit my own family in Italy. I'll kill for a chance to ditch Italy and go with you, but my mom will probably go psycho on me…”

“What now then, Pidgey? I have no other friends to go with that I'm actually chill with pretending to date!”

Lance groaned in annoyance as he buried his face in Pidge’s pillow, sprawled out on her bed like he owned the place.

“I might have someone for you… Although you may or may not know him… I know him through Shiro, have you ever heard of him?”

Lance’s ears perked up as he raised his face from the pillow, staring at the back of Pidge’s head,

“Of course! He's like- my role-model! We might not have the same courses, but how can I _not_ idolize him? He's such an inspiring person to look up to! Plus, he's all badass with that sick metal arm. And isn't he apart of our school’s football and basketball team? On top of being the coolest student athlete to walk on Earth, he's my fucking _gay icon_! Have you _seen_ how cute Shiro and Adam are together?!”

“Right on, Captain. And yes, I have seen those lovebirds together. It's _disgusting._ ”

Pidge turned around to face her best friend, 

“He happens to have a little brother our age in the Arts programs at our school. One of the best actors-in-training _and_ happens to be the star of every play… His name is Keith Kogane, ever heard of him before?”

Lance paused for a moment, raising his eyebrow in curiosity as the name clicked,

“Yeah… I've seen him around, but he always has earbuds in or is busy reading a script of some sort… I personally never got a chance to say hi to him, let alone strike strike up a conversation. He's always… alone. Plus, he has a really bad mullet… No bueno for the ladies.”

Pidge rolled her eyes as she stood up, stretching,

“Yeah yeah... I get it, I get it... He's all ‘ _doom and gloom_.’ But that's besides the point, Lance! Matt told me that Keith is staying around the campus because he doesn't feel like spending the break third-wheeling with Shiro and Adam, so maybe that'll play out well for you…?”

Lance slowly began to sit up as Pidge made her way to Lance, throwing herself on the bed before glancing up at Lance’s confused face.

“Are you dense?”

Pidge groaned as she rolled over to face Lance,

“What I'm trying to imply is that you should invite Keith to go with you!”

Lance stared into Pidge’s eyes with a bewildered expression, unable to put together words that expressed his confusion.

“It's him or nothing, Lance. He's a cool guy, if anything I actually _like_ his presence. He gives nice company and isn't annoying in the slightest. I'm sure you two would get along well, no joke. He might have a little bit of lip, but he is a theatre boy after all! Anyways, he's your best bet unless you wanna bounce onto your volleyball or swim friends or whatever you wanna call them.”

Pausing while letting Pidge’s words sink in, he let out a sigh before standing up,

“You're right… He _is_ my best bet. I’m not close to anyone on the team anyways, so what difference will that make? I guess going for Keith isn't too bad… I mean, we have mutual friends, right? And plus, him spending the holidays alone leaves a sour taste in my mouth…”

“When am I ever wrong?”

Lance didn't even need to turn around to know that Pidge was giving Lance the biggest smirk.

“I think you'll find him in the Arts department, possibly in the music room. He did tell me the music room is his second favourite place in the whole school. If not, check the drama club or something if it's not locked.”

Now stepping outside of Pidge’s dorm room, he shot back a smile over his shoulder at Pidge,

“Thanks, Pidgey. I'll see ya around, have fun in Italy!”

“Good luck with Keith, loser!”

He couldn't help but stupidly smile to himself as he walked down the hall, making his way towards the Arts department.

For some reason, something within him was truly hoping that Keith wouldn't turn him down.

***

After taking many turns and paths down the unfamiliar halls of the Theatre Arts department, Lance found himself drawn to the closed doors leading to the music room.

Feeling quite pleased to find a faint outline of a familiar dark-haired figure sitting on the window sill, Lance began to near the doors before peering into through the slightly frosted door window.

Just as he put his hand on the handle of the door, he heard a hushed voice from inside - obviously coming from Keith.

Although it was barely audible, Lance somehow found comfort in Keith’s soft hums.

Biting his lip anxiously, he took a deep breath before gently knocking on the door and pushing it open.

There sat the man he was searching for, holding a script in one hand while simultaneously running a hand through his long, dark hair.

The golden glow from the sun gently kissed the smooth, pale complexion of Keith’s face, all while bringing out the surprised look in his purple eyes.

There was no denying the fact that Lance’s heartbeat began to pick up the moment his eyes laid on the sight before him, leaving him awestruck.

He never had a chance to properly meet Keith, as every encounter with him up until now was simply just passing him in the hallways.

Although they were both majoring in Arts, their programs were completely different. Keith was going head-first into the Drama and Dramatics Theatre Arts major, while Lance strived for the Fine and Studios Arts major.

Now realizing that he has been staring at Keith for much longer than he would have liked, Lance let out an awkward cough before scratching the back of his neck.

“U-Um…”

Lance’s eyes shot up to meet the violet eyes that looked more curious than awkward back at him,

“Can I… Can I help you…?”

After trying to get a response out but felt too nervous to properly word sentences, Lance groaned before turning his back to the curious male, taking in a few deep breaths.

He had to calm down. It was just Keith! Why was he so nervous?

After calming himself down, Lance turned around and blurted out the first thing that came to mind,

“You're good at acting, right?”

“Yeah…? Maybe? I-I mean I guess so? Why…?”

The raven-haired male lowered his script, now timidly staring into the sapphire orbs that belonged to none other than Lance McClain himself.

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend throughout the break.”

Silence filled the room.

Lance felt Keith’s eyes roam his features, searching for any sign of this being a joke or not.

Now locking eyes with the clearly puzzled male, Lance stepped closer to him, hesitantly putting a hand out to see if Keith would flinch.

He didn’t.

Now resting his shaky hand firmly on Keith’s shoulder, Lance looked Keith dead in the eyes while he let his mouth produced words he didn’t quite process fully,

“My parents want to introduce me to a young lady back home during my break. I don’t want that, to put it bluntly. I panicked and said that I’m currently in a relationship and that leads us here…”

“But… Why me?”

Keith’s quiet voice threw Lance off, already catching onto what the Cuban male was getting at,

“I mean… You have a lot of friends, don’t you? Your sports teams, the people you hang out with in the halls… You have so many options. But… Why me? P-Plus, why would you need people to fake a relationship with you when there’s a handful of people who are more than willing to date you… I-I mean, have you ever even _seen_ yourself?”

Lance was left speechless.

His ears were burning, and he had no doubt that his darker complexion was flushed a deep red.

“I uh… It’ll be awkward, ya know? Pretending to date them, I mean. They'll probably let it get to their head and spread rumours about us…” Lance awkwardly scratched the back of his head, “I just… I don't think they'll even wanna be around me outside of practices and games. Plus, we have mutual friends! Pidge was actually the one to send me here to ask you… I don't really have a legitimate reason for bring you aside from not wanting you to spend the holidays alone…”

“And it wouldn't be awkward for us? Do you not assume that _I’ll_ take this the wrong way and say some things about you?” Keith narrowed his eyes at the flustered male, taking a step closer, “What if I want to be alone? I don't even know you, Lance. I can barely even meet my own in-laws without feeling awkward and out-of-place.”

Lance fell silent. This was _**so**_ not the reaction he was looking for.

“Does… Does anyone truly want to be alone during the holidays?” Lance quietly responded to Keith’s rather blunt outburst, now kicking aimlessly at the ground, “And.. wouldn’t this be a good experience though? I mean, I doubt you’ll see my family as often as you’ll see Adam, right? Even if you leave a bad impression on them, and trust me - you wouldn’t, you wouldn’t have to see them more than you need to! That is to say if you don't make it a routine out of visiting my family with me.”

Lance soon looked up at Keith once he finished, only to see Keith’s gaze harden with eyes narrowing in what seems to be annoyance, “You mean to say _if_ I actually choose to go with you in the first place. I still don’t understand what you’re trying to accomplish here, Lance…”

Lance nervously bit his lip, slowly beginning to rock back and forth on the heels of his feet.

Gods, this was going _so_ wrong.

“I’m trying to invite you on a trip to Cuba to meet my family, that’s what! It’ll give you good practice on how to interact with a large amount of people while leaving a solid good impression on them! It’ll be fun, man… Sure I have a fairly large family, but they’re all welcoming and willing to meet friends of mine! Maybe a little bit of teasing here as there because you're my ‘ _boyfriend_ ’, but that's it. They wouldn’t bite, Keith… I just want you to have a good time. I’ll provide everything you need if you want! I’ll buy your ticket, food, souvenirs, anything your heart desires…! Please, Keith… I beg of you…!”

Lance lowered his head, practically begging Keith as the words slipped out of his mouth.

“ _I want to get to know you more!_ ”

The room fell silent, making Lance’s anxiety grow more and more with each passing second.

Was this a mistake? Was Pidges’ judgement wrong?

Lance slowly let his shoulders slouch in defeat, raising his head up to look at Keith with an expression that failed to mask his mood.

Keith continued to stare at Lance with mixed emotions, clearly unsure of how to respond to Lance’s plea.

“...Nevermind.” Lance hummed out, clearly upset with Keith’s lack of response, “I’ll just… improvise. Say my significant other had to attend their own family-get-together or something... I’ll figure it out.”

Sending a forced smile at the still stunned raven-haired male, Lance made his way to the door.

“If you ever change your mind…” Lance called out, now opening the sliding door, “You can find me in my dorm - room 246. It’s just me in there ‘cause my roomie switched programs, so you don’t have to worry about any awkward dorm-mate encounters. Anyways, I clearly overstayed my visit so I’ll see ya around.”

And with that, Lance slammed the door close before making his way towards the exit - boyfriend-less.


	2. Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to confront Lance about their previous conversation. Key words, _tries to_

Lance never felt so defeated in his whole life.

Sure he lost his fair share of competitions and tournaments, but Keith rejecting him was by far one of the hardest losses he has ever had to face.

He genuinely wanted to get to know him, despite the circumstances.

Yeah sure he was practically begging Keith to date him for 2 weeks, but Lance was honestly looking forward to it.

Well, do you really blame Lance? Imagine getting the privilege of calling yourself the boyfriend of _the_ Keith Kogane!

Honestly, there was no denying the fact that Keith was gorgeous through-and-through.

Gods, even _Lance_ fell under his charm.

Sure Keith was the lone wolf who only socialized with a few of his theatre friends, but even so, he barely said more than he needed to if it wasn’t off a script.

Keith’s looks weren’t all that intrigued Lance either, his mysterious and almost murderous aura made Lance wonder if Keith really _was_ out of his league… I mean, why else would he straight up reject Lance without a hint of hesitation?

“I knew it was too good to be true…” Lance groaned as he unlocked his dorm door, dragging his feet inside.

After locking his door and windows, Lance made the room as dark as possible before stripping his clothes off and falling on top of his bed.

All Lance wanted right now was to sleep the rest of his day away, and so he did.

***

After watching Lance’s defeated figure retreat from Keith’s previously quiet safe haven, a dull, sinking feeling arose from within his stomach.

Why was Keith so bothered by Lance’s upset figure?

Why did Keith even turn Lance down like that? A simple ‘no thank you’ would have sufficed…

But… _Why did he even turn him down in the first place?_

There was no point in denying the fact that Keith grew interested in Lance after watching a few of his games, so why _did_ he react like that?

Now gradually becoming more upset with himself, Keith quickly gathered his things before running out the door - making his way straight into the dorms campus.

***

“Lance?”

No response.

“Are you… mad at me?”

No response.

“Hey man, I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you and I would really appreciate if w-”

Keith was quickly cut off by the door opening, revealing someone who was _clearly_ not Lance.

“Seems like you’ve got the wrong room, buddy.” The figure growled, looking clearly agitated. “I was _finally_ able to get comfortable to then have _this_ happen? God, I just want some peace and _fucking_ quiet!”

After shrinking back at the smaller figure’s growl, feeling clearly unwanted, Keith finally found his voice.

“Do you… Do you know where Lance might be? I-I don't know his last name but he's on a few sports teams if that's any help… He told me that his room number was 2… 236? A-At least that's what I've heard.. I have the right room, right? I'm pretty sure he told me that he doesn't have any roommates anymore though...”

Responding with an exaggerated sigh, the figure stepped out of their room,

“I think you're looking for Lance _McClain_ , right? He's in the dorm building a little past this one, I’m actually the old roommate he mentioned.” The figure slowly began to ease up, sending a more relaxed smile Keith’s way, “He’s a great guy, very friendly and welcoming. I had to switch rooms for convenience sake. Our shared dorm was too far from my classes after I switched programs. ...That _and_ some other changes occurred but that’s besides the point!” The blond figure trailed off, laughing awkwardly:

Keith started twirling his thumbs as he listened, gradually becoming more and more embarrassed as the blond figure continued to speak.

“That's a shame… T-To lose Lance as a roommate, that is. But I'm really sorry for bothering you, I swore I heard him say his dorm number is 236…”

The figure let out a sheepish laugh before leaning against the doorframe, crossing their arms over their chest, “Don’t be! He tends to talk fast and slurs his words when he’s upset, so there’s a chance it _might_ have sounded a little differently from what he was actually trying to say.”

Keith quietly nodded, now awkwardly shifting his weight as Lance’s old roommate began to check him out.

“I mean, I guess I approve.” The figure finally blurted out before sticking their hand out towards Keith, “Name’s Romelle. Well, a lot of people still call me Rome because they can’t take _change_...”

Keith hesitantly grasped their outstretched hand, shaking it while replying. “Im Keith, it's nice to meet you Rome..elle? I-I would really appreciate it if you told me which name you actually prefer so I don't accidentally offend you or something.”

The blond-haired figure laughed at Keith’s rather sweet comment, “ _Oh my god_ , you are absolutely _adorable_! But honestly? It's all up to you, Keith. I don't mind either one, for now at least. Heck, call me a bitch for all I care and I'll _still_ reply. But for convenience sake, you can call me Romelle.”

Keith let himself relax as the tension between the two began to ease, letting him ask the one question that struck out to him while introducing themselves, “Romelle, may I ask you _why_ you said ‘ _I guess I approve_ ’?”

Now closing their dorm door and walking past their door entrance into the cramped hallways, Romelle simply shrugged before answering, “You seem good for him. A little awkward, but _trying_. I don't have the slightest clue on _why_ you'll need to apologize to Lance, but best of luck buddy!”

After patting Keith’s back encouragingly, Romelle began to point towards Keith’s right, “You see that exit down the hall? Just keep following that path until you hit the dorm building number 4, room _246_.”

“...Room 246…” Keith mumbled as he timidly looked up at Romelle, “Got it, thank you very much!”

Romelle laughed Keith off before retiring back into their room, “Best of luck, Keith. I'll see you around! Let's hope no one catches you wandering the _girls_ dorm.”

That comment set Keith in panic. Girls dorm? How did he not realize _beforehand_? Gods, how many more times will Keith get himself into sticky situations?!

“Thanks Romelle! I owe you a bunch!” Keith began to hurry towards the exit, only to stop for a quick moment to peer over his shoulder.

“...I'm glad it was your dorm that I accidentally knocked on.” Keith sent a gentle smile Romelle’s way, “I’ll see you around.”

Now exiting the building, Keith quickly made his way down the worn-in brick path.

While Keith made a beeline towards the correct dorm building, he quietly rehearsed his apology to Lance.

“ _I'm not going to mess things up,_ ” Keith thought to himself, “ _especially not this time around._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the short update! I was originally going to add more to it, but I decided against it so it could take place in Chapter 3 :')
> 
> I'm trying to spread the little amount of freetime I have throughout all my stories, so I apologize!
> 
> Work and school has been so stressful, but I try to squeeze in a little writing time for you guys :)
> 
> Come scream at me about VLD/BNHA/KNB + more on Insta! @sketchykuu OR @spooky.kuu all throughout October!
> 
> Take care, I hope you enjoyed this rather short update <3
> 
> ** if anyone was wondering, I did infact write Trans! Romelle! I absolutely LOVE that theory so I just had to impliment it somehow! **

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this since Dec 2017 but hey, at least I'm starting to write again!
> 
> Dedicated to my friend who's been begging me to continue this... the things I do for her LMAO-
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> You can scream at me on insta (@sketchykuu every other month expect October when it's @spooky.kuu) about VLD or MHA


End file.
